the past, and the new hope
by kissedbynight
Summary: why did there need to be a peace making ceremony between witches and shapeshifters? ever wondered? well, don't, cause i have, and I have went and wrote a little about what i think. *warning, its not going to end like how it does in the book.*
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have learned my lesson about my mentioning new story ideas to my English friend Tina...and I won't be repeating anytime soon...**

**Anyway, this is a new story idea that I have conjured up in my mind...so please be nice in the reviews, but, it's cold here in Canada, so I don't mind a little flame.**

**I am clearly not a famous author whose books are sold worldwide, if I was, I would not be writing on fanfiction, you fellow readers would be writing about my stories on fanfiction...in other words...I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD.**

**p.s. this Chapter is for tina...who has been harassing me all night to put this on...your welcome! Now let me do my homework! =p**

Chapter one; the legend, and reality.

My people have fought, for generations to keep our history, and home land from being lost to us. I don't know when this war started, nor does my great grandmother, all we know is a legend, one that good be real or fake, we don't know, all we know is, that legend is the reason why we fight. It is the legend of Abner.

There was a time where the two kinds lived in peace, where there was a friendship that could stand the winds of time, this was a time long before of great grandmothers very own great grandmother, a time forgotten, but of great importance to the generations to come.

Two brothers, Abner and Blythe, both born into a world of power, and peace, both could be king, but both where very different. Abner was strong, and loyal to his people, he always landed a hand to his fellow man, a natural leader, and the kingdoms favourite prince. Whereas Blythe was deceitful and sneaky, he would twist people's minds, and trick them into anything he wished, and was hated by his future subjects. Abner's popularity with the townsmen made Blythe jealous and hatred invaded his heart, turning it even colder then it was before.

Blythe started seeing an old witch, named Maya, who gave him a gift beyond his wildest dreams, the power to change his shape. He was told that his true spirit would come out in his second form. To keep this gift he had to kill and eat the organs of his prey. But unknown to him, this gift affected all of those whom shared his blood. Abner learned of his brother's treachery when he himself turned into a large black panther. Hurt by his brother's actions, Abner went out to confront Blythe, but all he saw was a hyena. A weak, cowardly hyena was what his brother had become.

Maya, enjoying the pain in the black cat's eyes, and the fear of hyena's made her fell giddy and ready for the next part of her plan. Her eyes went grey, and her teeth enlarged. She dove at Blythe, draining his body of blood, and tearing his flesh before his very brother's eyes.

Immobilized Abner watched his brother die at this monsters hand, helpless. As he watched his hatred grew, his need for revenge was over powering.

Maya spoke to him. "There, there little kitty, your brother was weak, a coward, no need to be upset, he came to me, Maya, the witch to get rid of you, and look where that got him, now before I leave, I will give you one last gift, all your people that trust and fallow you will bear your curse for all time, they will change their shape, and will be powerful, but they will never be human."

And just as she came, she was gone, leaving Abner, alone with his brother's body and a town full of cursed man, and the reason behind it all...Maya, the witch. Witches did this to him, his family, his people, and it is witch's who will pay for it.

That is my past, that is why _I_ fight, that is why I hate witches. They have killed many of my loved ones, friends, family, all killed, by them. That legend is the reason why we fight, that's why my kind now uses that curse as a gift, a gift to kill. One that I have used more times then I care to recall. Welcome to my reality, where rivers run blood red and the land is littered with bodies dating back for centuries, where we fight to survive. Where I will someday die, with a smile on my face, because I know I would have taken someone down with me. Who am I, I am Alexia, last female warrior princesses.

**Well, that's it for now, if people like it, I may add more, but only with reviews!**

**If you haven't gotten the point of this story yet, well this is for the story Witchlight, right? Where there was a peace meeting between shapeshifters, and witches, well, this is kinda a spin off on that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I am not going to do a declaimer on every chapter; it's on the first, so I do not see the point of repeating it.**

**But I did want to give a special thanks to the three reviews that I have had so far on this story, and those three people are, (drum roll please) Sportyno1, Sweet Night and Book (dot) sessed, those reviews gave me the need to write this chapter so bloody fast.**

**And Tina...if you wanted this bloody story, well, bam, two chapter, and what, one up-date, you better hurry up on that man, or I will go bat shit crazy on you.**

Chapter two; Dawn of a new age

The dawn was quite, and peaceful, a rare gift for those in war. I wait every morning for that one moment, just before the sun rises above the horizon, where everything is at peace. That moment I forget that there is war, I forget the innocent blood on my blade, I forget that I am the last daughter or the Queen; I forget that it is only for a moment.

The sun shone into my eyes, and just like that, the chaos and destruction was back. Why most we continue this god awful war, when the one who started this madness is long gone? It's pointless, a fight one can't win.

Who am I kidding, I love to fight, it's what I was breed for. My natural incites told me to kill, and ask question later. The smell of decaying flesh, and the sight of blood running down my axe excited me. I yearned to walk onto the battle field, and slice open a few witches.

My chamber door opened to reveal a tall, muscular man, dressed in black armour.

"Alexia, you are needed in the weaponry."

"Zane, I don't start training for another thirty minutes."

"It's not your training _Princess_ it's the young bloods first day, and with you being the only good competition I have..."

"Your competition, oh hell know, you are like my training dummy, dummy!"

"So, you will be down there in what, ten minutes?"

"Make five."

He smiled his goofy grin, and closed the door behind him. Only Zane was that comfortable to be joking with me, but today was a first time in a long time that he has called me Princess, he usually sticks to the nick names like little dagger, or kitten. Zane is my best friend, we have known each other since the moment we could open our eyes. He was confidant, and my only true companion that didn't treat me differently because on my social status.

(Line break...)

Making my way down the stairs, with my axe hanging over my shoulder, I heard a blood curling scream. No, they have gotten threw the walls. No, no, no, this can't be happening! I ran fast down the corridors to my mother's chambers. It was my sworn duty as a warrior to protect the queen, at all costs.

But when I got to her room, my world crashed, there she was, body mangled, and covered in blood. I was too late, I couldn't protect her, my own mother, my family, and I was too late.

I felt someone's hands grab my shoulders and pulled me out of the room.

"No, let me go, I have to be with her, I can't leave her alone, let me go!" I screamed, and kicked against the body that held me captive.

"Shh, Alex, you can't be with her, I won't let you see her."

"Zane, I was too late..."

His arms wrapped around me, "We were all too late, do not blame you self Alex."

I let a single tear fall, I only had an infant brother left, and he wasn't even in the kingdom, I didn't even know if he was alive. Mother sent him away to keep him safe, said his destiny would bind two souls together forever that would end this bloodshed.

So, lucky for me, I got a double whammy, first of all, the kingdom always goes to a female decent, and secondly, I am the only one eligible to inherit the grown with my mother's passing. I am not ready for that responsibility. I am too young, I am known for acting before thinking that is no quality meant for a queen. I can't do it, I just can't.

"Zane, I am not ready..."

"Alex, if anyone is ready to be queen it's you, you are."

"But so many people looked up to my mother for wisdom and strength, I can offer her nothing compared to her."

"Alex, you are stronger than ten men, you think with your gut reaction, which, by the way has never been wrong, they will look to you as there Queen, protector, and a warrior, just like your parents before you."

I wished that his words would be true, I wished that more than anything else. I have to be strong for my people; I can't be a weak Queen.

"Zane, thank you, for everything, you can let go now; I believe we had training we had to attend to earlier this morning."

His arms lingered around me for the tiniest bit longer, before he dropped then to his sides.

"I believe you are right, but what about you mother..."

I turn to her door, yes it still hurts to know what lies behind that door, but I have to go on, to show my people to be calm in this sort of situation.

"Chi, go inform the doctors that the Queen is dead, and we wish to cremate her ashes as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lady."

I turn back to Zane, "Last one there is the test dummy!"

I took if running, changing as I went, my muscles burned, and stretched as I ran. My bones broke, only to reshape, and soft velvet, jet black pelt that covered my body. My tail swayed in the wind, and the pads on my feet barely hit the ground when I ran. It get great to be free, to feel my animalistic side hungry for the freedom it has been given; a hungry that never goes away no matter how many time one feeds it.

The young bloods are only about fifteen years of age, only just learning to use their gifts to their full potential. So to see me, a powerful panther, and Zane, a slimy snake must be a real treat, I know it was for me when I saw my mother jump from a tree branch twenty feet high to the ground below like it was a piece of cake.

Every gift is unique the person, we have found over time that the one that can fly are amazing archers because they depend so much on their eye sight. Whereas the fast runners where better at leading the witches into traps. So every gift had a spot in our ranks. But only one animal can fit into any category, the royal bloody line Abner himself, the Black Panther.

"Alright you young bloods, I am Caption Zane, and this is Princess Alexis, you will treat us with the up most respect, you will be here on time every morning, unless you are dead, understood?"

"Yes Sir"

I could smell there fear radiating of their sweaty little bodies, a dead giveaway that they were scared. One paw in front of the other I approached a smaller young man, who was shaking more so then the other, looked him in the eyes, and let out a growl

Changing into my human from quickly, "I will not have weak men fighting for me, it only causes me more work, because I have to tell the families, and get rid of the mangled corpse, so if you can't handle this pursuer get out of my armoury and get to the forge."

No one moved.

"Zane, get my axe."

"Alex..."

"Zane, I am not asking."

Muttering under his breath, he went to fetch my axe.

"You there, what's your name?"

"T-t-troy."

"Don't stutter, you won't you voice to be clear and firm, your voice will give you away, don't let the witches use it as a weapon against you, now, I asked you, what is your name?"

"My name is Troy."

"Much better Troy, now come here," he walked over to me," stand right here, and whatever you do not move, or you will get hurt, who knows, maybe even die."

I saw him gulp, "Zane, my axe if you please." I help out my hand, waiting for my axe.

"Are you sure he's ready kitten?"

I wanted to laugh, I knew Zane would catch on to my; "scare the new young bloods till they wet themselves orientation".

With the axe in my hand, I was just about to swing at his neck...

"Princess Alexis, there is an intruder at the front gate!"

I froze mid swing, turning my head sharply," Witch?"

I simple nod was all the guard gave me, "Find him, and bring him or her to me in chains!"

**Oh, no! What is going to happen to our lovely friends? Find out next time!**

**Okay, imma try something...the next chapter won't be up-loaded unless I get...let's say six reviews for this chapter. Should be easy enough.**

**Syd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to prove my friend Tina wrong...I will up-date, then she can see that I am better at keeping my end of the deal. Tina...hurry the hell up with that damned Vegas story, or imma come to England and kick your ass to Timbuktu! You hear me!**

**Also, to my lovely reviews, I love each and every one of you, and I am sooo happy that you guys all left me some feedback on the story. And, just cause I am lazy, I'm not going to write down the names of who have reviews this chapter, but ya`ll know who you are.**

**And to Sophia, for helping me out in a very stressful time, that wasn`t fun for any of us! But what can I say; love is blind and just randomly happens! Winky face. **

**Anyways, I know some of you have told me it is going at a fast pace, and in this chapter I will attempt to slow it down, or try to make it seem less rushed. **

**Also, due to the start of the school year, I must likely won`t be up-dating much until November 5th of this year, cause that's when things get back to normal. I am sorry for the inconvenience that this may or may not have caused you...actually, no I`m not...**

**So we all know the deal here, if you want the bloody disclaimer, go to the first bloody chapter, because I hate repeating myself.**

**So, this has been like, the longest author note I have ever written in the history of forever! So sorry for the bore. And I want to be more creative in my author's notes, so you guys would be like, hey, that pretty awesome stuff man! So I think the next instalment, I will put in a good old fashioned rant, cause I know so many of you love rants. Awe screw it, I will do one right now, it won`t be long, maybe a line or tow, but not long.**

**Okay, so you know when you have something really important that you have to tell someone, because it has been eating you up all weekend? Yeah, well that happened to me, here I am trying to talk to this guy, and here come the crew of chick I like to think are the Barbie dolls that can`t be sold in the toy store...if you know what I mean, well they surround him, and when I get close, death glares! And I could only see him for like...two minutes all day, that was enough to say hi, help him with his locker, and leave. So my day kinda sucked, plus it's a Monday, so that made everything ten times better...not!**

**Okay, that was not a lion or two...so, I am just going to write the story know before I go on, and on, and on about my day...**

(Liam`s p.o.v.)

My cell is cold, my clothes, or rags rather are torn, and about three sizes too small, with blood stains covering them. Water was dripping in. What a perfect situation I have gotten myself into. Go spy on the shifters, they won`t notice, you will be gone before they even know your there! Yeah, gone to prison more like it.

I should have listened to Sarah and stayed away from here. I should have gone over those charms, but no, I had to do this.

"Supper witch." The tray of food was tossed in through the bottom of the door.

"Joy left over's from the dogs."

I loud growl came from outside the steel bars, and a large paw hit the ground in front of me. right before my very eyes, the pawed beast`s muscles bulged, and moved, its hair retracted, and it large teeth snapped once before its jaw went slack. I watched as it deformed body morph into a human form man.

"Watch it boy, my wife is a dog, about ready to have a pup, so eat up, and keep your fucking comments to yourself."

"Yes Sir."

"Hey cal, you hear that, a polite witch!" I watched as Cal and this man down a pint of ale.

That man...was...I just...holy crap!

I ate my...crumbs, that where surprisingly tasteful. I returned the plate, and crawled quickly to the far corner of the cell.

I need a way out, I need away to get home. Think Liam, think! What was that spell Sarah was trying to teach me again? Dream something! I can hear her say it...

_"Close your eyes Liam, think about me, what you would have me dream, close your eyes..." Her hands rubbed my shoulders, her mouth licked my earlobe before she gently whispered, and "Do you have that image Liam?"_

_"I always have an image of you on my mind Sarah."_

_"I like to hear that, now say, __somnium hostium__."_

_"Somnium hostium."_

"Somnium hostium."

I will dream many dreams tonight, and will find away out of this damned cell.

(Alex`s p.o.v)

I watched as my friend was consumed by fire. I listened to her painful cries for help. I smelt her flesh burn. Then I saw the beam, fire ate at it, making it weak, I saw her look at it to. She struggled against some unseen force, desperately trying to run from that spot. It happened in slow motion, I saw it turn bright orange, then split in two.

"Nooo!"

MY eyes shot open, sweat was dripping off my body, and my chest was heaving. This dream has haunted me for nights, ever since we brought that witch into the prison.

The witch! Why didn`t I see it before? The witch has been planting that image of my city falling to fire, of seeing the girl whom I barley know get crushed under a burning timber.

I flung my blankets off, and started to pace beside my bed... my head started swimming.

"Zane, get in here."

My chamber doors opened, and I hear his foot falls, yet I don`t acknowledge him.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

I turned around, still unable to say anything, but with tears in my eyes.

"Alex..." Zane dropped his swords, and pulled me into his chest, where I wept onto his steel armour.

"Zane, I can`t sleep, these dreams...mom would know what to do, she always did, I can`t do this without her Zane, I just can`t."

Moments passed and still not a word from Zane.

"Zane?"

"I`m not Zane, I am Liam."

**Well, this didn`t go as I planed, but, you know what, it works...I hope. And I hope you guys got what's going on...if not, inbox me questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

** SORRY! Is a good game, but I also mean it, I have left you hanging, and for that, I am sorry. Anyways, please note, new lap-top does not have word, so therefore no spell check! So please correct me! Tell me what I need to fix! And this might be my last up-date for some time, seeing that I leave February 24th, for two and a half months, yay! Enjoy**!

Alex's P.O.V

I felt anger boil in my blood this witch has messed with the wrong person. Letting my body change to the half form, I stood ready to fight this weakling.

"Who do you think you are to enter my chambers witch?" My voice sounded more like a growl, and I saw him literally flitch at its firmness.

The little coward can't even fight me like a man. Why the witches would send this useless boy to kill me, is beyond me.

"How many are there witch, surely, a boy like you wouldn't come alone, unless, you really wanted to die, if that is the case, then let me end your pain."

I saw him tense, but he looked me in the eye, wonder and fear flashed before them. "I came alone, not to die but for my own reasons, I came to see the leader of these…people in action, I barely made it into the gate when I was surrounded by guards, and was locked up before I even saw her."

My eyes narrowed, how dare he lie before me, I walked up to him calmly, and raised my clawed hand but when I saw him cringe it made me think. There was no way this cowardly boy could be the heartless killer that took my mother's life. I dropped my hand, feeling deflated.

"You didn't do it…" I said mostly to myself then to him.

"Do what?"

"There is still another in these walls…"

"What are you talking about?"

Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and ran for my window that is twenty-five stories above ground level and tossed him out. Jumping out after him I changed into my true form, a black as night panther. My teeth grazed the collar of his shit and I jerked up, so he was flung onto my back landing with grace on veranda below. This witch seems strangle light, turning my head, I find a pale white figure completely passed out on my back, coward.

Zane's P.O.V

"Zane, wake up, Zane, ZANE!"

I jumped out of my bunk nearly hitting my head, I turn and see Alex. For a moment I believe it is a dream, Alex in my room, then I hear I muffled scream. Looking past Alex's shoulder, I see the witch we jailed that morning and immediately jump to my feet, sword in hand pushing Alex behind me.

"Zane, cut it out, he is with me."

"Alex, have you lost your mind, this thing killed your mother this morning, and you are walking around with it, what is going on Alex?"

"Zane, that coward made its way into my chambers as I slept, yet when I woke, he coward in the corner, we both know my mother she would have killed him before he laid a hand on her, yet the thing that killed my mother was not a coward, this witch didn't kill her, the real killer is still among us as we speak."

Review, because that is what Jesus would do! (: and because you want to be awesome and help me out!

**! shortest chapter yet!**

**p.s to my brotha from a notha motha Alex...you're welcome, enjoy, what is it...three up-date's tonight, with a math final in the am, yeah, you better love me know, and leave a goddamn review! -_- or else...**

**and**

**THANK YOU DITZY FOR THE EDITING! YOU HAVE SAVED ME! I OWE YOU MY LIFE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I am bored out of my tree in Spain! How is that possible you may ask…well everyone is doing exams here, so all they do is study! And I just sit in my room like a loser. Facebook has become boring, along with tumblr, twitter, youtube, google images…everything just sucks. So I am writing this, hope you don't mind!**

Nikkei's p.o.v

I will watch as her empire falls at her feet, watch as the witches take their skins; I will watch with a smile on my face. Killing her mother was the easy part, that witch being there just made it that much easier. Naturally I lied, told the guard who found me cleaning the blood of the old queen from my golden coat, that I had been possessed by a witch, that I didn't know what I was doing. When the others found that scrawny little scamp they call a witch, I was practically glowing, my lie turned out maybe a little truthful! And the look on poor little Alexia's face contorted with anger and sorrow!

Alexia will remember her place when I am done. Alexia will remember that everything she loves is mine. Everyone one who she loves is mine. She will remember to never steal what is mine again.

_*Start of flashback*_

_"Alexia, spare with me, no one else here can handle my fighting level!"_

_I watched as my best friend laughed as she cut down a training dummy with ease. She was the most talented fighter I have ever seen. Her eyes gleamed when she fought, and she laughed win she won. She had a need to kill, a want to fight, and a passion for violence. Maybe that's what attracted me to her, she was my best friend, nothing more, but I admired her._

_"Nikkei, no one can handle you, no one but me that is!"_

_Just like that her axe swung out at me which I dogged. It went on like that for hours it seemed, ducking, advancing, defending, and blocking. Our fighting had stopped the rest of the class by then, we were getting cheered on by the younger kids, and being admired on our form by our instructors._

_"Alright, that's enough for now you two; we have ourselves a new member from a colony in the north."_

_Everyone in training got awfully quite, for the only colony in the north went up in flames last week when the witches attacked it; barely leaving any survivors. _

_"Everyone, this is Zane," We watched as the attractive boy standing next to the instructor straiten his shoulders, and puff out his chest. "He will be training with us-"_

_"Nikkei, are you seeing this, he is so attractive, I wonder what his weapon is?"_

_"Who cares what his weapon is, do you see his eyes!"_

_We admired him for weeks, each trying to show off our combat and weaponry skills. But never once did he notice. It wasn't until we were put into partners did he notice us, or I should say Alexis. He was parried with her, which was good because they couldn't be in the same room for a week before their fight; just so that they didn't learn each other's tactics. But that week passed in a blur, because before I knew it, it was fight day._

_I watched them dance. They knew each other's moves before they were even made. It was beautiful, they glang of sword against axe, sent chills down my spine. Before I knew it, she made a move that he couldn't counter, she brought him to his knees, disarmed and visibly shaken. I watched her move over and over in my head, each time it hurt more and more. She knew how much I liked him, she knew, and yet she did that. I watched as her lips touched his cheek ever so gently, I saw his eyes widen, and sword drop from his hand. I watched as she smiled in triumph as she kicked his legs out from under him._

_I watched as he shook his head, and admitted defeat. I watched him walk away with her._

_I watched my best friend betray me. Alexis, mark my words, I will get my revenge is it is the last thing I ever do._

_That night I packed a small parcel, my weapons, and I left, no note, no good-byes. I just left._

_It didn't take them long to find me; just like it didn't take them long to look into my mind to see who I was friends with. _

_*End of flashback*_

I remember it all Alexis, I remember why I killed your sister on the battle field, why I came back to this place, why I killed your mother; it's because you betrayed me.

**What is this? To be honest, I don't know, I was just going with. No, I lied, I knew this was going to happen at some point, so I thought, let's put it in now and just screw with Tina as she has to write the next chapter! Ha-ha love you Tina! Anyways, This Chapter is For Ditzy, because she has to be the best person in the world, because she told me which story to write AND she has been my constant companion every day after school, because she keeps me sane, and not dying form boredom! **

**Anyways, you know the drill, read (since you are at the bottom of this page, I take it that you did already!) and review!**

**p.s. head on over to my homepage, and look for my travel log! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter, don't kill me! After this Chapter, my Amiga will be taking over for a short time, we all remember Tina, from my rants in my earlier chapters, well, she will be taking over for a bit, lets pray she doesn't kill this story! XD Joking, we all know Tina won't...**

Liam's p.o.v

I watched as the two Shapesifters talk, the female, Alex I believe it is, looked on the verge of either crying or a rampage. The male on the other hand looked livid, never in my life have I seen anyone as mad as he was. I listened in on their conversation, only for a moment or two, but it was enough to find out what was going on her. Their Queen, the female's mother, was killed today by a witch.

Well that explained my treatment in prison, the small clothes, the leaky ceiling, everything. They thought I killed the Queen Shapesifters! I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

I couldn't stop when there glowing eyes looked at me; I couldn't stop even if my life depended on it, which at this moment, it most likely did.

"What is so funny to you witch?"

"That you thought I killed someone, let alone a Queen known for her violence!"

"Are you saying that you have never killed anyone, ever?"

I stopped laughing, "I haven't killed anything, a bug, a person, a dream, and nothing has been killed by my hands."

They turned and looked at each other, and burst out laughing, "A witch, that has never killed, that is simply unheard off!"

"Witch, do you think that a dragon's heart just grows naturally in the wild, how you think you got your ingredients for your potions, by killing!"

"I don't use potions…those for the elders only."

"Alex, we can't stay here, someone is going to see us…"

"So?"

"Well let's see, for one, you are out her, alone, with me, they are going to think the worst of you, and I will get shunned for tainting their beloved Princess, two, you are out her, with two males, one of which is a witch, they will think that you arranged your mother's death."

Alex bit her lip, it was quite a turn on, not for me, of goddess no, but for the other male in her company, for it seems his eyes glazed over at the sight.

"Witch…"

"Liam…"

"Alright, Liam, I am going to have to blind fold you, and tie your hands together."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you."

Alexis' p.o.v

Bring Liam on my back was no problem; it was keeping him on my back. Going up the side of the mountain, does not work very well with someone draped over your middle.

The short ten minute run turned into a thirty minute walk, but I was there.

The cave was well hidden in the thicket, unseen by those who don't know of its existence. The day I found this cave was a blur; I only remember that Zane was there, and that I had to be quite. But ever since then, this was our hiding place, where we would go just to forget the world.

I was trying to be gentle at getting the dead weight off my back, but he wasn't taking the hint. I let out a growl of frustration, and moved my shoulder blades, trying to send him a message to get off my back.

Zane saw my action, and slithered his way over to me, changing into a human, and grabbing the boy from my back.

"So, Alex, how will find out who killed your mother?"

**review? right meow?**


End file.
